Final Fantasy 6 Interview!
by Furysetzer
Summary: Check out this short comic piece I wrote about the best game of all time--Final Fantasy 6! (ps: thanks for reading & enjoying!)=o)


Summary: just a wacky little something I wrote when Final Fantasy Anthology came out.

**_Final Fantasy 6 Interview!_**

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: Don't ya hate it when the lawyers come over to you're house and demand an outrageous sum of money just cause you used their characters without their permission?  No!?  Then you must be working for them trying to take away my good ideas that I stole!  Everything in the entire universe owned by SquareEnixDisneyEA.

Article:

We recently had the honor of interviewing the entire cast of Final Fantasy 6.  Not an easy feat to say the least.  We talked to them about their recent release of Final Fantasy Anthology…

**Editor**: First of all, let me say congratulations on all your success.  The game, the awards, the book deal…  You've all earned the praise (words of thanks all around).  First of all, I'd like to ask your thoughts on the new Final Fantasy Anthology game.

**Relm**: We think you should buy it.

**Setzer**: Relm!  Ahem…  Of course, as a man of fine taste (not to mention stature), I think they did a great job.  Especially _my_ segment of the CG sequence.

**Relm**: At least you got one!  They passed me over.  They gave most of it to Celes.  They even gave a screen to that stupid moogle!

**Mog**: At least you don't have to say "Kupo!" every sentence.  You didn't even need me to finish the game.  Ya know, I did an Oscar worthy performance for the old [FF3 conversion] commercial a few years back.  _I_ should have been the star.

**Locke**: Now, now, we've been through this before.  It was a _group effort_.  The story wouldn't have been as good without _everyone_.  Still, I wish they would have shown my _face_ in the movie…

**Editor**: Are there any differences in the actual game you'd like to comment on?

**Terra**: I'm glad that it was pretty exact to the original.  But the only complaint I'd have is that it was a little slower compared to the SNES version.  The beginning kinda makes you yawn (several nods from others).

**Celes**: I sort of wish they put movies during the game.  Like the Opera Scene, or the Cataclysm.  At _least_ the ending woulda been nice.

**Gau**: I think it's a better version.  They made my Rage Attacks easier to get (only _slightly_).  The bonus mode was pretty cool.

**Strago**: Of course, that was my idea!

**All**: We know!

**Strago**: (After getting off the floor) Ahem!  It was nigh impossible to get 100 percent without getting a guide; so having lists like the Coliseum really helps.

**Shadow**: I think they should have had a biography though.  Not many people realized Relm was actually my daughter in the game.

**Sabin**: There were lots of little things not easily discovered.  Like Shadow's dreams while staying at an inn.  Or my character taking Gau to meet his father in the World of Ruin [optimal team: bring Sabin, Gau, Edgar, and Locke to see the old man!]

**Kefka**: What I _didn't_ like was some of the music.  The final was totally messed up!  It didn't sound the same.  Especially the extra scenes of the characters.  They couldn't even match the scenes to the music like they did in the first one!

**Editor**: FF3 won several Nintendo Power Awards (1994), and is considered a classic by many.  It has even coveted the #9 spot on EGM's 100 Best Games of all Time article (issue 100).  To what do you attribute the appeal of the game?

**Celes**: The story.

**Locke**: The Opera Scene.

**Setzer**: The Cataclysm.

**Cyan**: The battle system.

**Gogo**: Everything about it just clicked.  It was so innovative.  I think it was because of all the cool stuff you could do.  In what other RPG could you use a chain saw or morph into a pink cat creature during battles?  And might I add that my character was the best because you could customize my fight menu.  A _first_ for U.S. RPG's.

**Ultros**: (Rolls eyes) Insert shameless plug here!  Look, the best character was mine.  I always had the best scenes when I showed up.

**Relm**: As if!  I'm the one with the funniest lines.  Besides, I kicked your butt in battle!

**Ultros**: Oh, please!  That was scripted ya little sailor.  You're special attacks were lame!

**Relm**: Bring it on, light weight!

**Editor**: (It should be noted that the next five minutes were spent prying these two apart.  After things had calmed down, we decided to move onto more pleasant topics…) Now let's talk about the books.  How did you like them?

**Relm**: They're really good!  Buy them. (Groans from everybody.)

**Cyan**: What I liked about it was that the characters were better developed.  They used my accent more, and everybody has more closure at the end of the series.

**Editor**: Some people didn't like Setzer's accent in the book.  Any response?

**Setzer**: I actually pushed for my character to have an accent.  I wanted to jazz him up a bit.  I kinda pictured him as a French rogue.

**Umaro**: _My_ character still doesn't talk.  I sort of hoped he would be a gentle, intelligent big foot.

**Gau**: At least you didn't have to talk like, "Me-Gau, -You-Jane," all the time.

**Editor**: This one's for Celes.  Halfway through the story, your character took center stage.  How'd that change the character for you?

**Celes**: It was really weird!  I mean, at first there really wasn't a single person production.  Then all of a sudden, I'm thrust into the spotlight.  But I feel that even after that, it was an ensemble piece.

**Kefka**: The only thing _I_ didn't like was the fact that my character turned into an "Evil Emperor" type guy.  He didn't get _any_ script time in the second half.

**Editor**: Is there any last thing you'd all like to add?

**Terra**: I'd like to see the series expanded.  There's a lot more story that could be told in this plotline.  I could easily see the characters having some more amazing adventures.  Besides, you can never have enough Final Fantasies.  END

____________            

Author's Note: The only thing I have to add here is that the Editor was talking about my novel adaptation of the game (insert shameless plug here!).  It's on this website, but it's only a fourth of the way done so far.  I stopped working on it because I was sad-it felt like nobody was reading it.  The major complaint was my tenses.  Since posting it, however, it's been brought to my attention(thank you BlueMage!!).  I never realized it before!  But now I think I'm ready to go back over it and fix that problem(it's a long involved project).  I'll do it after I post chapters 8, 9, and 10 of my current story.  I really do care about my story, and hope that more people will give it a chance in the future.


End file.
